sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
All Good Things (Come to an End)
| released = | format = | recorded = 2005; The Hit Factory (Miami, Florida) | studio = | venue = | genre = Folk pop | length = (Album Version) | label = Geffen | writer = | producer = | prev_title = Say It Right | prev_year = 2006 | next_title = Give It to Me | next_year = 2007 }} | format = Digital single | recorded = 2007 | studio = | venue = | genre = Latin pop | length = | label = Geffen | writer = | producer = | chronology = Nelly Furtado | prev_title = Give It to Me | prev_year = 2007 | next_title = Te Busqué | next_year = 2007 }} "All Good Things (Come to an End)" is a song by Canadian-Portuguese singer Nelly Furtado from her third studio album Loose (2006). It was written by Furtado, Tim "Timbaland" Mosley, Chris Martin, and Nate "Danja" Hills. The song was released as the album's third European single in November 2006. It was released as the fourth single in the United StatesCaulfield, Keith. "Ask Billboard - 'Loose' Change". Billboard. 26 January 2007. Retrieved 2 February 2007. and Australia. The single featured Chris Martin, frontman of the band Coldplay, harmonizing throughout the song. The original version had him say a few words at the beginning, and sing the chorus behind Furtado. Critically, "All Good Things (Come to an End)" was praised for having diversity in comparison to other songs on Loose, but at the same time criticized for its mellowness. Commercially, the song did well on the music charts, reaching number-one in more than fifteen countries including Austria, Czech Republic, Denmark, Germany and the Netherlands. Writing and recording "All Good Things" was conceived near the end of the recording of Loose. Furtado was at the 2005 MTV Video Music Awards ceremony, which was held in Miami, Florida in August, when she bumped into her old friend Chris Martin, who had been performing with Coldplay. Furtado told Martin she was working with Timbaland on a new album, and Martin said he "loved" Timbaland and asked if he could visit the studio. Timbaland had been listening to Coldplay's album X&Y in the studio frequently the previous week, so Furtado agreed and invited Martin to The Hit Factory the following night.Intini, John. "Nelly Furtado: 'I'm not Mother Teresa'" . Maclean's. 25 August 2006. Retrieved 17 May 2007.Lash, Jolie. "Nelly Furtado Brings the Punk-Hop". Rolling Stone. 16 February 2006. Retrieved 30 December 2006.Vineyard, Jennifer. [http://www.mtv.com/news/articles/1534662/06202006/furtado_nelly.jhtml "Chris Martin Covers Jay-Z — And Other Scenes From Nelly Furtado's Loose"]. MTV News. 20 June 2006. Retrieved 30 December 2006. Critical reception The song was reviewed favorably by critics, often comparing this song as a reminiscence to Furtado's previous records. An MSN UK review of the song described it as "a reflective and emotional ballad with a strong melody, presumably the input of the Coldplay man, and lyrics which remind us that Nelly's still like a bird, albeit one who likes a bit of night-time action"; it gave the song 4.5 out of five stars.Editorial HMV UK published a four out of five star review in which its writer said that, in contrast to the album's previous singles, "Maneater" and "Promiscuous", "All Good Things" is "a beautiful, hooky, emotive ballad".HMV.com: Music CDs, DVDs, Games & More Chuck Taylor of Billboard magazine wrote that the song is "adventurous, hip, playful and enduring. Featuring an enlightened lyric ("Pain sets in and I don't cry/I only feel gravity and wonder why") with the track's hypnotic melody featuring contribution from Coldplay's Chris Martin, "Good" lives up to Furtado's 2001 double Grammy Award nods." dotMusic called the song "a superior goosebumps slowie."Nelly Furtado Loose Album Review, New album reviews and latest album releases on Yahoo! Music Allmusic's Stephan Thomas described the song as an "ideal soundtracks to chill-out moments". Release and chart performance The single reached number four in the United Kingdom."Nelly Furtado - All Good Things (come To An End)". aCharts.us. Retrieved 7 June 2007. In countries such as the Netherlands and Austria, it peaked higher than "Maneater" and "Promiscuous", and it became Furtado's first number-one hit in the Netherlands and Germany, where it was the second most successful single of 2007. It reached number one in twenty countries,Taylor, Chuck. "All Good Things (Come to an End) - Nelly Furtado" . Billboard. including Switzerland and Austria. It topped the Eurochart Hot 100 Singles — Furtado's first number-one on the chart — and reached number five on the United World Tracks Chart. The song was released as the fourth single from Loose in the U.S. and Australia. It debuted at number twenty on the Australian ARIA Singles Chart, rising to number fifteen in its third week; in June, after descending the chart, it rose to a new peak of number twelve, and it remained on the chart for twenty-one weeks and eventually gained Platinum status for shipments of 70,000 units. A new mix of the song was released to radio on 10 April in the U.S. , where it debuted at number ninety-nine on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100. Music video The "All Good Things" video, directed by Gabriel Coss and Israel Lugo,All Good Things (come to an end) - Nelly Furtado AllieIsWired.com was filmed in Puerto Rico and shot back-to-back with the video for "Say It Right", the album's third single in North America. It features a love story between Furtado and a male model, and Furtado is seen walking along a beach and into a forest, where she finds a dinner table hanging upside-down from a tree. There are accompanying shots of the model finding, and subsequently hanging from, the table. The video includes flashbacks to when Furtado and the model were eating at the table, and it ends with them holding each other under a stream of water. Furtado said that the video is "very tropical and romantic" and reminded her of videos for Sarah McLachlan singles: "it has that element of art to it. It's kind of like cinema."Vineyard, Jennifer. "Nelly Furtado Double-Dips With Two Soaking-Wet Videos". MTV News. 6 November 2006. Retrieved 11 November 2006. Track listings *'European/UK CD single' #"All Good Things (Come to an End)" (Radio Edit) — 4:23 #"Maneater (Radio 1 Live Lounge Session) — 3:01 *'European CD maxi-single/Australian CD single' #"All Good Things (Come to an End)" (Radio Edit) — 4:23 #"All Good Things (Come to an End)" featuring Rea Garvey from Reamonn — 3:56 #"Maneater" (Radio 1 Live Lounge Session) — 3:01 #"All Good Things (Come to an End)" (Video) *'UK 12" vinyl' #"All Good Things (Come to an End)" (Radio Edit) — 4:23 #"Promiscuous" (Ralphi Rosario Radio Mix) — 3:43 #"No Hay Igual" featuring Calle 13 — 3:41 #"No Hay Igual" (Instrumental) — 3:37 *'German CD single' #"All Good Things (Come to an End)" (Radio Edit) — 4:23 #"All Good Things (Come to an End)" featuring Rea Garvey from Reamonn — 3:56 *'US promo CD' #"All Good Things (Come to an End)" (Dave Audé Club Mix) — 8:59 #"All Good Things (Come to an End)" (Kaskade Remix) — 6:44 #"All Good Things (Come to an End)" (Dave Audé Mixshow) — 6:03 #"All Good Things (Come to an End)" (Dave Audé Audacious Dub) — 7:52 #"All Good Things (Come to an End)" (Kaskade Dub) — 6:14 #"All Good Things (Come to an End)" (Dave Audé Edit) — 3:40 #"All Good Things (Come to an End)" (Kaskade Radio Mix) — 3:30 *'Brazilian CD single' #"All Good Things (Come to an End)" (Feat. Di Ferrero) Charts and certifications All time charts Year-end charts Decade-end charts Certifications }} |autocat=yes|accessdate=28 September 2011}} }} Release history Cover Versions Chino XL sampled the hook in the song "Sleep in Scarlet" from his 2012 album Ricanstruction: The Black Rosary See also *List of number-one hits of 2007 (Austria) *Ultratop 50 number-one hits of 2007 *List of number-one hits in Denmark *List of Dutch Top 40 number-one singles of 2007 *List of European number-one hits of 2007 *List of number-one hits of 2006 (Germany) *List of number-one hits of 2007 (Italy) *List of number-one hits of 2006 and 2007 (Switzerland) *List of number-one hits in Norway *List of number-one dance singles of 2007 (U.S.) References External links * Category:2006 singles Category:2007 singles Category:Nelly Furtado songs Category:Billboard Dance Club Songs number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Austria Category:Number-one singles in Denmark Category:European Hot 100 Singles number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Germany Category:Number-one singles in Italy Category:Dutch Top 40 number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Norway Category:Number-one singles in Poland Category:Number-one singles in Switzerland Category:Song recordings produced by Danja (record producer) Category:Song recordings produced by Timbaland Category:Songs written by Timbaland Category:Songs written by Chris Martin Category:Songs written by Danja (record producer) Category:Songs written by Nelly Furtado Category:Pop ballads Category:Ultratop 50 Singles (Flanders) number-one singles Category:Song recordings produced by Jim Beanz Category:2005 songs Category:2000s ballads